


Very Skilled

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... this is the follow up to 'Three's a crowd' </p><p>AU as hell. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Skilled

"Skilled?"

Katie smiles, leaning to whisper what she means to Darcey, smiling slightly when Darcey smiles a little. 

"Perhaps later I'm not sure..."

"Well... you two could always... play."

John's voice is nearly husky with lust and love for the two women on the bed and Katie smiles, stroking Darcey's cheek softly. 

"You don't have to..."

"I know."

Darcey falls silent, watching as Katie settled back, letting her have a little space. Despite everything Darcey couldn't help looking at her, all of her, and feeling a little... interested. Still she was shy. After a pause, in which Katie had clearly bitten her lower lip, looking a little tense herself, Darcey had given in, settling herself on the bed beside Katie, close enough that they were almost touching. 

"Okay... yes."

Katie smiles, pulling her into a kiss even as she moves so that Darcey is lying on her back, her lips soft over Darcey's, drawing her into a slow and lingering kiss, one full of passion and love. She is slow and gentle with her touches, her hands light at Darcey's hips, holding her in place even as she moves to press kisses down Darcey's neck, her lips softer still across Darcey's collarbone, although she pauses there to mark her, claiming her. Darcey is hers, hers to love, hers to pleasure. Her lips remain soft over Darcey's skin even as she finally moves down over Darcey's breasts, lingering there to suckle softly, waiting just long enough on each one to ensure that Darcey's nipples are slightly hard and a little tingly. It is enough and she moves slowly south, her hands still at Darcey's hips even as she moves to suckle softly but firmly on Darcey's clit, drawing a definitely feminine noise from Darcey, the soft intake of breath as Katie's tongue pressed over her echoing in the silence, Katie smiles, repeating the gesture before returning her focus to Darcey's clit, her touch light as she ran a hand between Darcey's legs, encouraging her to open them, then, slowly, settling so that one leg was hooked over her shoulder, her touch light as she ran her hand up Darcey's other inner thigh, moving to tease slightly before pressing in, still slightly suckling at her clit until Darcey arched, allowing her to set a pace, her attention fixed on Darcey and her pleasure whilst she was still aware of John there with them. Darcey soon came to her climax, arching one last time with a definite moan of pleasure, allowing Katie to kiss her again even as Katie slowly, steadily, brought her down. By now she was shaky but still able to breath fairly normally. 

"You've kept that a secret Kate..."

John's tone is lightly playful even as he smiles. 

"You never asked."

Katie smiled, moving to kiss Darcey again softly. Darcey, who had not shifted position still lay openly exhausted but happy, not much minding that by now John knew what she would sound like if or when she let him play. She was unsure still about letting him play but, having got to know Katie as a person, and now, as a lover, it was clear that John had to be tender. She would do well to try at least. 

"If I say yes to John... it's on one condition..."

"Which is?"

John smiles, encouraging her on. 

"That I get to watch you two... and have a turn with your wife."

"Fine by me..."

John shrugged. 

"It's only fair."

Katie's smile was light and sweet, but honest. 

"Which would you prefer first... John... or me?"

"John... then you."

Katie smiled, moving positions so that John could slip into the space between them, his smile soft as he kissed Darcey sweetly but passionately. Darcey soon responded and they began their own, slow pace, of love-making, John taking his sweet time to cup, caress, tease and sooth Darcey's breasts, his hand travelling slowly lower to tease at her clit, soon finding she was more than ready, her legs falling all the more open invitingly. Once he had moved so he was settled over her, taking his time to be sure he wouldn't hurt her when he was ready to push inward, he moved to shift her leg, wrapping it easily around him to give him a little more access, smiling as he finally pushed into Darcey, aware from the hitch in her breath that she was both ready and nervous. His lips were soft over her own, drawing her into a gently passionate kiss, his pace slow and tender, giving her time to get used to the feel of him pressed into and against her, his pace only upping when Darcey's arms slipped around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss even as the pace picked up, John still careful not to harm her but pressing a little faster than he ever had with Katie, knowing that Darcey would soon tell him if he needed to slow down. His pace still upped and soon he was pushing into her with enough pace to bring her to arch against him. She was already clearly close and he was more than ready for a release of his own, although he took his time, slowing his pace once she did indeed hit climax to rest a little before taking his own climax, his lips again sliding over hers gently, his smile soft. 

"You are so beautiful..."

His voice is soft but honest and he smiles again as Katie moves closer, kissing him then Darcey. Clearly none of them is going to be left behind in this new relationship that is forming. 

After John was sure he could move without hurting Darcey, he had shifted away, surprised by how easily Katie handed control of herself over to Darcey, she had only ever really done this with John before now and yet... he doesn't mind. Katie being happy is what matters the most. And she is. She moves with distinct grace to settle as Darcey suggests, hands on the headboard, kneeling so that Darcey can easily get access to any and all parts of her. Darcey's touch is light as it travels from Katie's breasts south, soon resting at Katie's hips to guide her into place, her attention focused solely on Katie, first suckling at Katie's clit with a desperate need to pleasure the woman who had brought her here, home, to where she was loved. Katie was soon arching, moaning softly in a way that came out almost as a mewl. Darcey had set a pace of lapping at Katie then, slow at first, but getting faster, her grip on Katie's hips keeping her from moving too far away, although Katie was still quite able, and wiling, to find her pleasure under Darcey's ministrations, although she had arched all the harder when Darcey ran one hand down her inner thigh to press two fingers slowly into her, twisting just enough to bring Katie to a climax, smiling slightly as she let Katie come down once again from her high, moving aside so that when Katie was ready, she could settle with her husband. 

By now John had sat up, settling himself in the best position to see what was happening with both Darcey and Katie. As it was, Katie was more than able to settle in his lap, taking him into her easily and with a sigh of pleasure that told him this was what she had been hoping for when they brought Darcey home. She had not exactly planned it, just hoped. It was easy to settle into a pace, both well aware of Darcey beside them but also focused on one another. It took very little time for Katie to hit her climax, familiarity and need had blended to push all three of them to a new height of pleasure, enough so that just as Katie finally hit her climax she was followed instantly by John. After a pause, in which both John and Katie shifted to settle either side of Darcey, Katie curling to bring the woman into her arms, settling so that her lips brushed Darcey's ear, John moving to settle so that he was spooning Darcey, his arm light over both women, a definite claim of them both. None of them needed to speak to know that now, after tonight, they would never break this up again.


End file.
